Within the Pond
by BlueBerryAssassin
Summary: Where did innocence come from? What is it? Follow Allen's innocence, Crown Clown, as she seeks the answer to this question. The story is written in the perspective of Allen's innocence and when he finds her for the first time over 35 years ago to where we currently are now in the DGray-man manga.
1. Chapter 1: The Pond

**Author Notes: My first fan fiction! :D So erm, sorry if it sucks. Read the summary if you haven't before you read this so you kinda understand what I wrote. I kinda had my own theories on stuff and thought I could fit some in a fanfic. Please tell me how I did. I plan to make more chapters to add more theories and see if it gets better. So, also inform me if you liked it and if I should continue! Enjoy! (if anyone actually ends up reading this...)**

**Chapter 1**

Where am I and what happened to me? I can't see what is happening in the world right now or if I'm even still in it. All I see is an endless expanse of white and a small pale blue pond of water. I try walking in a single direction, but I end up back at this circular pond of water. I take a closer look at the pond and place my hand in it. After about 3 short inches I can feel its warm bottom. It can't be more than 5 feet across and wide and the water won't leave the pond. I then laid down in it but my dress, hair, nor anything else on my body soaked up the water. I roll out and stare up to the white expanse of nothing.

"Where am I?" I ask aloud. Nothing answered. I sat up and look at my reflection. Maybe I'm dead. That seemed like the most reasonable answer as how could I have survived what happened? I remember a mountain of water racing toward me and I had clenched my teeth knowing I wouldn't survive. I was wounded too from… wait. What was I wounded from? I suddenly became terrified because I can't remember anything, not even my own name. I don't feel dead. I feel the world around me but at the same time I'm not there. I reach out to my reflection with my right hand. I noticed it didn't look normal although I didn't seem surprised. It was black all the up my arm to my shoulder. On the top of my hand a small green crystal in the shape of a cross was embedded into my skin. I know this arm is important to me but I can't remember why. I feel tears run down my face as I go to lay down defeated.

I lay by the pond with the tip on my fingers in it humming to myself. I don't know how long I've been here but I know its been much more than a couple years… much much longer. I can tell when days pass by as it gets dark like a thunder storm at night and you can see the stars. I can tell I've been moved around this way. Every now and then the stars will shift suddenly so I've been trying to rule out "I'm dead". I want to know what's moving me and how. To be honest it feels like my soul still exists in the physical world but that should be impossible. Souls aren't physical but it feels as if mine is. I realize that I remember a lot, like what things look like, what they are, and what they do. Very few memories returned. I-... we were sent to help someone prevent the end of the world and by the looks of it we failed. I feel ashamed that I failed but i wonder who sent us? I know there are more like me who were sent to help someone and perhaps they are in the same situation as me... At that moment my heart almost shot out of my chest due to a faint voice. I immediately stood up and ran around to look for the source. I've been alone and scared for so long and my sadness began to resurface as the source of this voice was nonexistent. Maybe I've finally gone insane from my loneliness and boredom. No, I hear the voice again this time louder and it came from… the pond?  
"... maybe I shouldn't tell anyone." It was the voice of a boy… a child. I feel "drawn" to him. This was hard to believe that suddenly after all these years something different happens. I want this change, I want to finally find an answer to all my questions.  
"Hello?! Can you hear me?!" I yell as I approach the pond. No answer. Maybe if I yell directly in I will be heard. I look into the pond and I gasp in shock to see that my reflection was gone. I suddenly feel dizzy and unbalanced. It started to become dark and I fell to the floor.

All those years I missed flooded into my mind. It's be over 7,000 years since the flood. I only saw what had happened after the flood had receded. 13 Noah had survived and left the ark to stand on the solid earth. The Clan of Noah, they were the ones who attempted to end the world. The Noah didn't seem to completely win as they acted quite distraught. In turn we didn't seem to completely fail either. Whatever happened on the day of the flood made an impact, though we weren't 100% successful we gave hope to the future. The hope we gave was ourselves, what humans and Noah call "innocence". I still don't know how us innocence came to be. Our "instructions" were given to the humans on a cube. They could synchronize with us.. or ours souls more rather and they would gain the abilities we have. Thats when I realized why my arm was so important. Although I feel angered by how the cube works. It makes us seem like we are just some objects or tools when in reality we are trapped souls. Though the exorcists hold us in high regard we are still treated like objects. The humans give us names and such but the only time they really talk to us is when they are issuing a command. From what I can tell they can't hear us since they still think of us as objects. I can't really blame them though since it was it wasn't written on the cube "Hey, they're also souls and they can hear you" or anything like that. I guess I should blame the person who made the cube… whoever it was. They think we came from God and maybe thats true. I don't remember where we came from, but there has to be more to the story. Whatever the case its still our duty to help them win this Holy War. The last of the years flowed into my head.

I'm sure there is much more going on then what I have seen but I woke up with my body halfway in the pond. I sat up and looked into it. My reflection was replaced by the view of a young boy looking at me. I was a little startled but this seems what the pond was for: watching over our accommodators. Atleast I think hes my accommodator. He appears to have just found me in a cave, so he hasn't activated me yet. He has neck length brown hair. He has a bit more of a feminine face but he is definitely a boy. His eyes are a silver colour and he seems to be contemplating something.

"Well, I'm sure it will be alright if no one knows." He chirped. Smiling he got up and walked over to a hole in the ceiling. He must have fell in. I can't believe it took 7,000 years to find my accommodator. All this just seemed to irritate me more but now the door to find out the truth is open. The boy climbed out of the cave and into the light of day. The sky was a beautiful azure colour with some wispy white clouds scattered throughout the sky. Mid day sun was in the sky bringing light to the grassy expanse of land that was under protection of the mountains surrounding it. I started to tear up as I saw the world again for the first time in 7,000 years.


	2. Chapter 2: The Campbells

**Author Notes: Originally I wanted Allen to find his innocence when he was a teenager… but I decided against it and I probably mention why at a later date. I also figured for my theory on Crown Clown to work/make sense it would need to talk about past Allen so I just started from the very beginning. ;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Campbells**

His name is Allen. He belongs to a wealthy family and is a polite little boy. Its only been a month since he found me and he keeps me in a small bag he carries around in his pocket. I can still see despite being in a bag. Actually i can see at any angle within 3 meters of my self and as far as i would be able to if I was there. In fact, after rolling into the pond while I slept I discovered I can "be" there. I'm a lot like a ghost this way. Allen cannot see nor hear me and I cannot interact with the world. The 3 meter thing still applies when I'm a "ghost". It's a lot more fun being a ghost since I can immerse myself with the world better than just watching through a pond, but its a lot more tiring for me. I can last a good 7 hours before I feel exhausted and need to rest for a few hours. Watching from the pond, however, is not tiring.

Sometimes Allen will take me out at night… thats when I got to first see myself. I looked like what all other raw innocence looks like, two glowing gear like disks crisscrossing each other with a small yellow cube in the center. This is my soul, a physical form of it. When he takes me out he talks to me. Its usually just a childs ramble about things he does not understand yet. He's only 12 but is very educated since he belongs to a wealthy family and is being taught privately. Allen rolled out of bed and onto the floor. He lied there a while groaning before getting up.

"Allen! Time to eat!" came a yell from a maid on the other side of the door.

"I'll be down in a moment." Allen hastily got dressed in brown slacks, a white button up shirt, and a red ribbon which he tied around his neck. Before running out the door he stuffed me into his pocket. Allen began to walk once he got close to the dining room and entered. He spotted his mother but looked around awkwardly before sitting.

"Where's papa?" Allen asked his mother

"He had to leave for a meeting in London, he won't be back for a week." After hearing that Allen looked down to his plate in disappointment, but his mothers noticing Allens unhappy reaction smiled and added,

"Well, if you want you can come visit the Campbell's with me." With that Allen immediately lit up

"Yes! Its been ages since I saw Neah and Mana! Does that mean Mana is better?"

"Yes. There mother wrote that Mana got over his sickness a couple days ago."

"What a relief!"

He's only mentioned Mana once to me, and he would talk about how he hadn't gotten up for months. He complained he wasn't aloud to visit during that time.

After breakfast Allen and his mother climbed in a carriage, his mother carrying flowers to celebrate Mana's recovery. She would smile warmly as Allen talked about how excited he was to finally see Mana and Neah again. In about 30 minutes we arrived at the Campbell's mansion. It looked much more elaborate than Allens but the same size. They approached the front door and knocked. They were greeted by a butler who lead them through the house and up to a balcony overlooking the backyard. As they walked through the glass doors two young boys with unruly dark brown hair, amber eyes, and similar attire to Allen came rushing over to him.

"Allen! Allen!" they both called.

"Mana! Neah!" Allen responded laughing.

"Hello boys!" Allen's mother chuckled as she walked through the door behind Allen.

"Hello Mrs. Walker!" The boys responded. Ms. Walker handed the boy with longer hair the flowers.

"You look as lively as ever Mana."

"Thank you, Mrs. Walker." Mana smiled and handed the flowers to another women with the same hair color and features as him. I assume this to be Mana and Neah's mother.

"Mom, may we go play in the field?" The short haired boy asked. This one must be Neah.

"Go ahead! You kids need time to play! go on, shoo!" She laughed as the three ran back into the house. They said nothing as they raced to the lower level of the house and back out into the field the balcony was over looking. They ran all the way to a single leafless tree.

"Feels good to be out here with you again," Mana said to Allen panting.

"Same."

"Oh whats this? Are you getting taller than me?" Neah joked

"Allen was always taller than you, brother."

"Wha- no he wasn't!"

"Ha ha, yes I was! I'm older than you after all!"

"Only by a year… Besides Mana's younger than you too but he's taller!"

"Yeah… but thats only by a month!" The tree where suddenly shocked by a booming voice.

"HEY! HEARD YA WAS BETTER!" We looked towards the house to see an older red-haired boy approaching, 16 I would assume?"

"ah.. Its Cross.." Mana sighed

"Don't 'ah.. It's Cross..' me! We haven't seen eachother in 4 months!"

"I much enjoyed that actually." Mana whispered to Allen. Allen let out a small chuckle.

"Oh Cross! I did find that book for you." Neah spoke up.

"Book?" Allen inquired

"Yeah, I asked him to check his library for any "science" related books."

"I was only able to find one though. I left it in my room, you can pick it up when you leave." I noticed Allen had placed his hand on me… I could tell he was contemplating whether to show me to his friends, but he slowly pulled his hand away and nervously added,

"Oh, why do you need a book like that?"

"You know.. I'm just into that stuff." Cross sent a cold glare at Allen. Allen understood that such a glare was for him to shush. They played for a good 3 hours before tiring and heading inside for lunch.

"Where's my mom?" Allen asked Mrs. Campbell

"She had a call and she said she had to leave. Don't worry dear, I can get you a ride home."

"Oi, why not come over to my place Allen?" Cross interrupted

"Eh? I suppose I could as long as I don't stay late."

"Neah, Mana. You guys can come too."

"I'm afraid not, I'm taking them to see their uncle this afternoon." Mrs. Campbell explained.

"Thats fine, you still up for it Allen?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright! I have someone picking me up at 1pm."

"Then you two have 10 minutes to finish." Mrs. Campbell said pointing to the clock.

"AH!" Allen and Cross exclaimed

"Better hurry up!" Neah laughed.

The boys exchanged their goodbyes and Allen and Cross walked to the carriage. I truly enjoyed watching them play despite the constant fighting between Cross and Mana. Mana from what I can tell is generally nice and tends to think before he speaks. He and Allen share those traits. Although it seems when he talks to Cross he gets really sassy and they banter a lot. He is protective of his younger brother, that much is clear. When Neah fell a short 5 feet from the tree the other boys laughed but Mana rushed directly over to make sure he wasn't hurt. He wasn't of course. Neah is a bit more spontaneous in speaking and quick to react, but much like his brother he was pretty protective of Mana. Cross on the other hand is rambunctious and more "rude". I guess Allen is a bit of a mix between the three. He thinks things through and quick. He's calm and doesn't carry nearly as much sass as Mana and Cross.

"Its ashame Neah and Mana couldn't come." Allen commented as he got in the carriage.

"I expected that. I over heard their mom talk about it."

"Why did you ask then?"

"Because I didn't want to sound rude… you know how Mrs. Campbell doesn't like me!"

"Yeah… I wonder why."

"Shut it, besides I wanted to talk to you privately."

"Is it about that book you got from Neah?"

"Yeah. I needed it for my work at the Black Order."

"I assumed so."

"Then why'd you ask? You know I didn't tell Mana and Neah… nor do I plan to. Not yet anyway."

Cross is a scientist for the black order? Allen's earlier gesture now made sense to me. He might know what I actually am but since he was in the presence of Mana and Neah he decided not to show or ask about me.

"Why won't you tell them?"

"Because they'd freak out… You know how protective they are of each other. Besides I'm not suppose to tell anyone about it."

"...You told me."

"Yeah, but you're not a snitch and you wouldn't freak as much. Besides, I've known you longer than Mana and Neah."

"So, what did you wanna talk about?"

"You'll see when we get to my place!" With that Cross gave Allen a short wink as they approached another large house in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3: The Library

**Author notes: Since I started the story where I did Crown Clown won't have much of a role for a while. She probably won't until Allen activates her, but what happened 35 years prior to current events will be important. I'll try not to dwell too much in the past though. Another thing! I don't really have a set schedule for writing this… I try to have a new chapter at least every few weeks, but I sometimes forget to update with school and all. So just keep that in mind when waiting for new chapters. ^_^" **

**Chapter 3: The Library**

"It's down here, Allen." Cross called as we descended the white spiraling stairs in the back of the mansion. At the bottom was a small storage room.

"What's down here you want to show me?"

"Just wait, watch this…" Cross moved to the right side of the room and pushed away an empty barrel revealing a small hole no bigger than a coin. He pulled out a small key and inserted it into the hole. The stone wall then opened up into a large, circular library.

"Impressive." Allen awed

"This way." Cross lead Allen into the library. The tables where a mess of books, papers and other miscellaneous lab equipment. There was a balcony about 15 feet up extending around the library to which Cross lead Allen. At the top there was a another smaller room with two tables and map across the wall. On one of the tables there seemed to be a green glowing object. Allen shifted uncomfortably dropping his hand near his pocket where I was.

"erm…. what's that?" Allen pointed to it.

"Thats what I brought ya here for! This is innocence I told you about."

"Aren't exorcists suppose to have it? Why do you have it?"

"I found it while traveling from the Order. I should've brought it back… buuuuuuut I wanted to study it myself. They don't let junior scientists like myself handle innocence so I'm gonna hold on to it for a bit longer."

"What will happen if they find out you have it?"

"I don't know. Nothing good, but that won't happen. No ones gonna find out. When I'm done I'll take it to the order of course, but I'll just say I found it on the way there."

"How you gonna study it?"

"Full of questions again I see. I took some equipment from the order. Oh, and one other thing, I want you to help me out in my lab when I'm here."

"You want me to what?! But I'm not a scientist like you! I won't know what I'm doing!"

"Not right now you won't, but you will."

"Bu-" Before Allen could interject Cross pull several books from the table and shoved them into Allen's hands.

"Start with reading these."

"This is too much!"

"Stop complaining!"

"Stop shoving me into this stuff!"

"If I'm not mistaken you were the one who wanted to know more about it after I told you where my dad worked. I also told you that I would tell you more once I got to work there too. Well, I do now so I'm telling you."

"I didn't realize you were going to make me a scientist as well."

"You won't. This is just the basics so that you could help me more adequately."

"I never said I wanted to help you either…"

"Well, if ya really wanna know more you gotta help me."

"... I really do hate you." Allen groaned. Cross simply laughed and started to clear the other table.

"This is your desk now. You can start reading those books I gave you for now. Feel free to look into anything else that may interest you here… After you finish those books first."

Allen looked to the table then to Cross. He finally submitted with a sigh and sat at the table and opened the first book.

After a good 4 hours Allen got up from his seat exhausted. He walked down to the first level of the library to one of the couches set to the far left side of the library. He plopped down and laid their groaning.

"How's it going?" Cross called from the balcony.

"I don't understand half of what that book talks about."

"It will make more sense once you finish and start acting as my assistant. Hell, maybe you could even join the Order as my assistant!" Cross laughed.

"Not a chance. Do you think we can get something to eat?"

"There should be some bread and stuff in the storage room we went through."

"What happened to the mansions servants?"

"My dad fired most of them. There are only two left and they only come by on the weekends to clean."

"Why?"

"Well, ever since I joined my dad at the Order no ones home anymore so there was really no reason. Although I plan to come back every month for a week now."

"Oh. So I have to deal with you for a week every month?"

"Yep. Here." Cross threw Allen a small bag. Allen caught it and opened it to find a two keys.

"The silver key is for the front door and the gold if for the library. Be sure to lock everything once you leave if you come here when I'm not."

"When do you leave?"

"Three days. I'll leave protection of this innocence to you if I'm not finished with it."

"What if an exorcist comes by?"

"It should only be an issue if its a general, but if ya keep the innocence down here it will be fine. So don't move it."

"I think I should be going. My mother will get angry if I come home after dark."

"One moment." Cross walked back into the room and a few moments later threw down a brown backpack.

"There's the books. Read them if you have time when you get home. I wont force you to come everyday… yet."

"Yet?"

"You aren't much use if ya don't know the basics. So finish those. Lock the front door on your way out too." Allen picked up the backpack and lugged it on his back.

Cross's house is about a half mile from town so Allen started walking down road. It was clear Allen won't reveal me to Cross… at least not for a while. It seems he doesn't want to join this war either. The book he was reading explained how exorcists use innocence and about the Holy War. I suppose I can't blame him for not wanting to join, but I do hope his curiosity on it will lead him to do so. When Allen reached the town he stopped at a small cafe to grab a bite to eat. As he entered he heard his name called. He looked off into the cafe and noticed Mana and Neah waving to him. Allen smiled and walked over to their table.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"What are you doing here? Didn't Cross get you a ride home?" Mana asked

"Almost all his servants were fired so I had to walk."

"What's in the bag?" Neah questioned

"Just some books Cross wants me to read."

"Good day Allen Walker." a man said as he approached.

"Good day Cyrus."

"Why don't you sit down? I can order something for you aswell."

"Thank you, and yes please!" Allen took the empty seat next to Mana.

"What would you like?" Cyrus asked

"I'll just have whatever Mana's having."

"Alright. I'll go request it." and on that note Cyrus walked off to find their waiter.

"I don't see why you dislike him Neah." Allen mused

"I don't dislike him, He's just weird. I don't feel comfortable with him as the head of the Campbell family… I guess you just have to be around him more to see."

"I like him… he taught me how to juggle." Mana added

"Why would you need to know that? It's not like you're gonna be a clown or anything in the future." Neah snapped. They hushed once they saw Cyrus walking back to the table.

"Our food should be here in a moment." Cyrus smiled

"Oh Allen, What did you go off and do with Cross?" Neah asked

"He wants me to help him with his science stuff… but I barely understand half of it."

"So thats what those books are for." Mana said. A waiter came to the table and set down everyones food.

"Hey, Cyrus do you think we could give Allen a ride home? He has to walk otherwise." Mana asked

"Of course. A young boy such as yourself shouldn't be walking alone at dark. You're lucky you ran into us before the sun started to set!" Cyrus laughed.

Allen pulled me out of his pocket and plopped on his bed. His mother was a bit upset when he got home past curfew, but Cyrus calmed her a little saying it was his fault he kept Allen out so long. After a moment he took me out of the small bag.

"Maybe I should show you to Cross… but he might take you back to the Order and if that happens they might find me easier… I'm your accommodator right? You glew brightly when I found you. That book said… and Cross that innocence reacts to its user and the user is drawn to it. I don't want to be an exorcist. Cross told me stories of exorcists being forced to join and fight. The Order doesn't sound like a good place… but its the only hope this world has isn't it?"

Allen sighed and looked at me one last time before returning me to the bag. He hid me under his pillows and blew out the candle at his bedside. I figured he felt this way… again I honestly can't blame him. I do not know the stories of the Order, but its not right to make such young children fight and risk their lives. One day when Allens older he may change his mind. I can wait till then.


End file.
